


Песочные часы

by littledoctor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Rape, Self-Harm, Translation, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После LoTL Доктор забирает Мастера в ТАРДИС</p>
            </blockquote>





	Песочные часы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39613) by vail-kagami (schildkroet). 



> Отбечено LaSuen

Глава 1.

1.

Они проводили время в месте, называемом Нигде, то погружаясь в воронку, то выныривая из нее и останавливаясь между звездами, старательно не показываясь там, где мог бы встретиться кто-нибудь разумный настолько, чтобы хотя бы осознавать, что существует.

Мастер бродил по бескрайним коридорам ТАРДИС минутами, днями, неделями. Время здесь не имело значения – все часы стояли. Время менялось по их желанию, и Мастер пытался свести его на нет, пытался сделать вид, что ничего из произошедшего на самом деле не было, но не мог вырваться из цепкой хватки остановившихся часов. ТАРДИС стала его тюрьмой, тюрьмой бесконечной, да, однако ее коридоры никуда не вели, а почти все двери были закрыты.

Когда ноги в конце концов вывели его обратно к комнате управления и единственной двери, через которую Мастер не мог пройти, он обнаружил сидящего перед ней на полу Доктора. Двойные двери были распахнуты, и он сидел к Мастеру спиной, уставившись на бесконечную воронку, спасаемый от смертельного холода космоса лишь защитным полем корабля. Доктор не повернулся, даже не отодвинулся от края, и с невольным любопытством Мастер задумался, предлагает тот шанс отомстить или же просит о помощи.

Наверное, только потому, что был еще и второй вариант, он ничего не сделал.

***

Как и обещал, Доктор перестал мотаться по всей галактике и осел в ТАРДИС с Мастером, оставив Вселенную заботиться о себе самостоятельно. Они почти не разговаривали. Поначалу Мастер шипел в сторону Доктора оскорбления, проклинал его, разражался тирадами о несправедливости мирового устройства, но сдался, заметив, что все его попытки ни к чему не ведут. Пустая трата сил, решил он, с другой стороны – а куда ему тратить их здесь?

Доктор не особо его беспокоил. Собственно, у Мастера сложилось впечатление, что старый враг избегает его не меньше его самого. Сказать им друг другу было нечего – во всяком случае ничего такого, что другой хотел бы услышать.

Порой до Мастера доносились отголоски разговора Доктора с ТАРДИС – тот проводил все дни за нужным, но безуспешным ремонтом. Не считая этого, в бескрайнем корабле царила тишина. Не происходило ровным счётом ничего: ни разговоров, ни действий. Вынужденный мир угнетал.

Спустя какое-то время Доктором овладела тревога. Они все еще не общались помимо необходимого, но теперь Мастер бывал с ним чаще, перестав выходить из комнаты, стоило Доктору показаться поблизости, и видел это по тому, как тот двигается, как дышит, как разочарованно пропускает волосы сквозь пальцы. И впервые Мастер почувствовал что-то сродни удовлетворению и покою, поняв, что Доктор такой же пленник, как он сам, и что именно он держит его здесь.

Порой он задумывался, действительно ли вселенная так нуждалась в Докторе, который бы ее спасал, или же это Доктору требовалась вселенная для спасения.

***

Когда они вынырнули из воронки в очередной раз, вселенную уже давно было не спасти. Последние звезды умирали тут в тишине, в конце всего, и Мастер на секунду с жалостью вспомнил бедного профессора Йану и его глупые надежды.

Где-то снаружи еще была жива Шанто.

Его отношения с Доктором не особо улучшились. Они просто привыкли друг к другу и к установившемуся между ними упрямому молчанию. И, тем не менее, неловкость, наполнявшая комнату всякий раз, как они оказывались там вдвоем, начинала действовать на нервы.

Поэтому когда он как-то раз собрался на кухню сделать себе кофе, то совершенно обыденно, будто за все время до этого они не обменялись от силы парой слов, поинтересовался, не хочет ли кофе и Доктор. Тот оторвался от книги, и, хотя лицо его выдало удивление, в голосе это никак не отразилось:

– Было бы неплохо.

Мастеру пришло в голову, что сейчас самое время рассмеяться и ответить «Так поди принеси», но тишина оглушала, и он не собирался провести так остаток вечности.

К тому же если он хотел добиться между ними некоего подобия перемирия, то первый шаг должен сделать сам. Ведь Доктору нечего было ему предложить.

Когда он вернулся с чашкой, Доктор посмотрел ему в глаза, пожалуй, в первый раз с тех пор, как они покинули Землю, и Мастер увидел, какой загнанный взгляд таится за его осторожной улыбкой. До Мастера вдруг дошло - Доктор ломается, медленно, очень медленно разваливается по частям. Доктор все время ввязывался в приключения, окружал себя бесчисленными компаньонами, влипал в неприятности с одной лишь целью – убежать от самого себя, не останавливаться ни на секунду, чтобы не встретиться лицом к лицу со своими демонами. Пойманному на одном месте так, как сейчас, ему некуда было бежать, и какие бы монстры ни выползали из бездонных глубин его души, они подбирались все ближе. И они его убьют. Мастер понял это, стоило только посмотреть в его глаза. Столетия боли, вины и безумия – много, много больше того, что мог вынести Доктор.

– Итак, – начал он, усевшись в кресло напротив Доктора, почти соприкасаясь с ним коленями. – Ты скучаешь по своим забавным маленьким человеческим компаньонам?

– Конечно, – ответил Доктор, даже не моргнув, будто они просто продолжили давний разговор. Возможно, так и было. – С ними было гораздо веселей.

– Ну, спасибо! Быть твоим пленником тоже не очень весело, знаешь ли.

– Ты не оставил мне выбора.

– Мог бы просто меня убить.

Доктор снова посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Нет, – ответил он ровно. – Не мог.

Опять наступила тишина. Доктор вернулся к чтению, и лишь по тому, как время от времени его пальцы сжимали книгу, Мастер понимал, что его мысли где-то далеко.

– Скажи мне, Доктор, – спросил Мастер с улыбкой, в которой не было ни грамма веселья. – Ты скучаешь по нему? Скучаешь по Галлифрею? Ты хотел бы туда вернуться?

Если он надеялся на какую-то реакцию, его постигло разочарование.

– Я и так там почти не бывал, – просто ответил ему Доктор, пожав плечами, словно речь шла о погоде.

– Ты мне не ответил. – Мастер склонился ближе, опершись локтями в колени. – Скажи мне только одно. – Теперь он дождался, пока Доктор на него посмотрит, и продолжил низким и серьезным голосом: – Ты их простил?

Лицо Доктора ничего не выражало. И все же Мастер получил ответ по тому, как, пусть всего лишь на секунду, закрылись его глаза.

***

Снова воцарилась тишина, но, как ни странно, теперь она стала более уютной, хотя трещины и продолжали расти. Сначала Доктор относился к нему настороженно, хоть и старался этого не показывать, но со временем, встречая со стороны Мастера только мирные разговоры ни о чем, расслабился, как и сам Мастер. Будто они наконец смирились с присутствием друг друга, раз больше не могли его игнорировать.

И все же Доктор ни секунды не верил, что Мастер покорился и принял свою судьбу. Он ему не доверял и в то же время никак не пытался себя защитить. Мастер мог бы убить его во сне, впрочем, таймлорды спят редко, и смерть его все равно не имела бы смысла. Не было ни единого шанса, что ТАРДИС когда-нибудь подчинится ему опять. Уж об этом Доктор позаботился.

Они оставались на орбите одной из умирающих звезд, поскольку место было ничем не хуже других, а конечная цель у их путешествия все равно отсутствовала. Общались они по-прежнему редко, а Мастер не привык, чтобы Доктор вел себя так тихо, и в конце концов это начало его раздражать. Не то чтобы им было о чем говорить, но раньше Доктору причины поболтать не требовались. Теперь же он разговаривал лишь со своим кораблем или с самим собой, и даже это случалось все реже и реже, тень в его глазах становилась все темнее. Мастер молча наблюдал, как тот разваливается по частям.

А потом однажды зашел в комнату управления, где Доктор читал, протянул ему руку и сказал:

– Потанцуй со мной.

Доктор посмотрел на его ладонь, в лицо, пока вселенная умирала вокруг них, и не ответил. Но потом все же принял протянутую руку и встал. Мастер притянул его ближе, прижав их тела друг к другу в неестественной близости, и повел. Получилось неуклюже, потому что он был немного ниже Доктора, но тот ему позволил, и они танцевали под мелодию, которую слышал лишь Мастер, слишком близко (слишком далеко) друг от друга, каждый затерявшись в собственном мире, танцуя со своими демонами.

***

В конце концов Доктор опять начал спасать миры. Они вынырнули из воронки в каком-то времени и пространстве и поймали сигнал, зов о помощи. И Доктор, будучи Доктором, не мог не отозваться. Мастеру в самом деле не стоило удивляться, и, возможно, так было даже лучше, потому что Доктор нашел способ оторваться от того, что его преследовало, хотя бы на время. И все же Мастер чувствовал себя преданным.

Так узник впервые остался один в своей тюрьме, оставленный, как хорошая жена дожидаться возвращения с работы мужа. Мастер ухмыльнулся собственным мыслям и уселся на кушетку, уставившись на дверь, через которую не мог пройти, пока не вернется Доктор.

Это случилось не в последний раз. Большую часть времени они по-прежнему проводили, дрейфуя в одиночестве сквозь тьму. Проблемы теперь были вынуждены сами искать Доктора, а не наоборот, но, так или иначе, они друг друга находили. Однако теперь Доктор сражался в одиночку, никогда не возвращаясь в ТАРДИС с компаньонами, и для Мастера стало маленьким утешением, что хотя бы это он у него отнял.

Иногда Доктор исчезал на пару часов, иногда на пару дней. Порой сквозь закрытую дверь Мастер слышал, как тот прощается с невидимыми ему людьми. Оставленный в одиночестве, Мастер пытался управлять ТАРДИС, пробовал преодолевать удерживающий его силовой барьер, просто чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то. У него ни разу не получилось, да он и не рассчитывал.

После своих приключений Доктор слегка оживал. Он больше разговаривал, порой рассказывал Мастеру, чем занимался, и они смеялись над побежденными им тиранами и их глупыми планами по захвату галактики как старые друзья. И все же в их разговорах всегда была определенная грань, ухмылка на лице Мастера, говорившая «У меня получилось бы гораздо лучше», настороженное понимание в глазах Доктора – «Я знаю».

В спокойные промежутки, впрочем, когда Доктору не на что было отвлечься, неловкость росла. Он старался скрывать тень, никогда не пытаясь прогнать ее совсем, и врать здесь было некому.

Однажды Мастер нежно, подушечками пальцев коснулся его висков и прошептал:

– Покажи мне.

Доктор закрыл разум и вышел из комнаты.

В тот же день ТАРДИС чуть не столкнулась с поврежденным кораблем, развалившимся на части прямо перед ними, и в этот раз Доктор не смог спасти никого. Тем не менее, он настоял на том, чтобы навестить мир, откуда корабль был родом. Мастер молча смотрел, как Доктор уходит, и больше всего на свете мечтал снова ощутить на коже касание ветра.

– Ты меня с ума сводишь, – сообщил он пустой комнате.

По Доктору он не скучал и тратил все свое время на хождения по коридорам. На бесконечном корабле несложно найти себе занятие, к тому же к его услугам было еще немало открытых комнат, предлагавших развлечения.

К концу первой недели он задумался, что же задержало Доктора так надолго.

К концу второй – не оставил ли Доктор гнить его здесь навечно.

К концу третьей сорвал крышку с консоли, закрыл руками уши и часами кричал, разбивая кулаки о стены и мечтая выйти.

К концу четвертой он лежал в своей спальне и с ненавистью пялился в потолок. Его мысли блуждали по темным закоулкам, и он подумал, что должен бы встретить там Доктора. Однако вместо этого Мастер почувствовал, что ТАРДИС наконец-то сдвинулась с места и дематерилизовалась, унося их прочь. Он сдержал порыв немедленно бежать к нему и отправился в комнату управления нарочито спокойным шагом.

Доктор лежал там же, где упал, на полу рядом с консолью, прикрывая руками кровоточащие раны – сил их прижать ему не хватало. Пиджак и кеды куда-то пропали, рубашка и брюки были разорваны, лицо в грязи и синяках. Мастер задумчиво посмотрел на него, найдя больше ответов, чем просил, и испытывая к тому, кто это сделал, нечто сродни зависти.

– Что случилось? – с любопытством поинтересовался Мастер. Доктор выдавил измученную улыбку.

– Ввязался в заварушку с каланидийцами, – прохрипел он.

– Ясно, – Мастер изогнул бровь. – Победил хотя бы?

– Естественно. – Доктор вздрогнул и сжался в клубок: его тело снова пронзила боль.

– Будешь регенерировать? – Мастер спрашивал потому, что выглядел Доктор так, будто собрался умирать.

– Все не так плохо, – выговорил тот и потерял сознание. Мастер лишь безразлично глянул вниз, вряд ли обратив на него внимание, занятый проносящимися в голове мыслями.

Чуть погодя Мастер ногой перевернул Доктора на спину и опустился рядом с ним на колени. Возможности загорались перед ним словно звезды в темноте. Мастер наклонился ближе, чуть не соприкоснувшись с ним губами. Он изучил представшее перед ним лицо: бледное, в забытьи, почти умиротворенное, чувствуя, как касается его кожи слабое дыхание, пока он завис над ним без движения на время жизни звезды.

***

Проснувшись, Доктор обнаружил себя в собственной постели, в которой почти не спал, в собственной комнате, куда почти не заходил. Все его раны были промыты и забинтованы. Несмотря на затуманившие его глаза боль и лихорадку Мастер увидел в них удивление и смущение, но ничего не сказал, продолжая влажной тряпкой стирать пот с его лица и чувствуя себя сиделкой. Он попробовал его напоить, но Доктор закашлялся и почти все выплюнул, после чего снова отключился. Мастер вздохнул и пошел перекусить.

Раны на теле Доктора говорили о цепях и пытках. Мастер умирал от желания узнать, что же случилось на планете на самом деле, но сомневался, что когда-нибудь услышит всю историю.

Часть его кипела от гнева. Никто не имеет права делать такое с Доктором. Кроме него.

Может, его старый друг все же умрет, вопреки своим словам. Может, он не станет регенерировать. Их положение предлагало выход из ловушки, в которой они оба оказались, и Мастер задумывался, хватит ли Доктору трусости им воспользоваться.

***

Какое-то время ничего не менялось. Доктор болел и в качестве компании был бесполезен. ТАРДИС дрейфовала в воронке, и Мастер сомневался, что ее капитан задал ей определенный пункт назначения, когда бежал с той планеты. Не то чтобы его это волновало – он в любом случае застрял здесь, а пленнику все равно, где его тюрьма

Немного погодя он перестал приглядывать за Доктором и покинул его комнату насовсем. Вместо этого он побродил по коридорам, мурлыча себе под нос любимые песни. Потом отправился на кухню и пообедал, потом, заскучав, написал пять поэм о владычестве над галактикой и одну о кексах. В конце концов он ушел в свою комнату и попытался заснуть.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем он сдался.

Доктора съедала лихорадка, и он беспомощно дрожал, свернувшись в клубок словно ребенок, то просыпаясь, то засыпая вновь, пока ТАРДИС слепо дрейфовала в никуда. Он с трудом разлепил глаза, когда Мастер забрался в его постель, улегся позади и обнял.

– Ты холодный, – пробормотал он ему на ухо. – Я тебя согрею.

Мастер представил, что его сердца бьются за двоих, пока Доктор, дрожа во сне, спал в его руках.

***

– Как насчет вознаградить меня за мою трогательную заботу? – спросил Мастер вечность спустя, когда Доктору стало чуть лучше, в частности, хватало сил находиться в сознании достаточно долго для поддержания беседы. – Ты мог бы меня отпустить.

Доктор помотал головой.

– Я не могу.

– Почему нет? Я способен вести себя хорошо. Стану добрым. Отдам все деньги на благотворительность.

– Если бы. Пройдет немного времени – и ты снова погрузишь в хаос очередную цивилизацию.

– О, но разве это плохо? – Мастер был предельно серьезен. – То, что есть сейчас – это не жизнь, ни для тебя, ни для меня. Если бы ты меня отпустил, я бы приносил хаос и разрушение, а ты бы пытался меня остановить. Как в старые добрые времена. Ты ведь и сам знаешь, что этого хочешь. Хочешь выбраться отсюда не меньше меня.

Доктор посмотрел на него красными воспаленными глазами, и Мастер подумал о всех тех случаях, когда до него не дотронулся.

– Я не стану ради твоих игр жертвовать невинными людьми.

– Да кто там невинен? – с отвращением спросил Мастер. – И какое дело тебе? Они все такие… ничтожные.

– Ты же не всерьез.

– Я серьезен. – Мастер присел на край кровати и склонился к Доктору, положив голову ему на плечо. – Мы – боги среди насекомых, – прошептал он.

– Мегаломаньяк.

– Кто бы говорил. – Наступило короткое молчание.

– Что, если у меня действительно получится измениться? – попробовал Мастер снова. – Я мог бы стать хорошим, если постараться. Или хотя бы не таким плохим. Прожил бы свои дни в мире и покое. Если ты меня не отпустишь, то никогда не узнаешь. Разве я не помог, когда тебе было плохо?

– Не то чтобы у тебя была достойная альтернатива, – парировал Доктор.

– Я мог бы перерезать тебе глотку, – заметил Мастер.

– Мог, – согласился Доктор, и в воздухе повис незаданный вопрос: «Почему же не перерезал?».

В конце концов Доктор вздохнул.

– Ты никогда не изменишься, – сказал он и закрыл глаза.

***

Позже Мастер, поразмыслив, решил, что в некотором роде все же выиграл. Доктор, всегда хотевший верить, что любой мог измениться к лучшему, в его случае все-таки сдался.

Учитывая обстоятельства, особого удовлетворения это Мастеру не принесло.

– В том, что я так закончил, виноват ты, – заявил он однажды, когда Доктору стало лучше настолько, что он смог самостоятельно ходить, и они вместе пили на кухне чай. – Мне бы не пришлось становиться настолько гадким и плохим, если бы ты не был таким чертовски хорошим.

Доктор не поднял глаз от своей книги.

– Я не хороший, – тихо сказал он.

– Нет, – согласился Мастер, потягивая чай. – Не хороший.

***

Когда ТАРДИС возникла в месте очередной катастрофы в следующий раз, Мастер находился в комнате управления, заглядывая через плечо Доктора на табло с их координатами и ощущая странное беспокойство. Доктор еще не выздоровел окончательно, даже до относительно нормального состояния ему было далеко, а в этот раз они наткнулись на нечто серьезное. Мастер это чувствовал. Во всей временной зоне было что-то глубоко неправильное.

– Земля, 2011, – прочел Доктор вслух. – Кардиффф. Опять этот чертов рифт.

Мастер безразлично пожал плечами.

– Пусть с этим разбирается Торчвуд.

– Зная Торчвуд, рискну предположить, что они же это и вызвали, – простонал Доктор. – Снова.

Он кинулся за своим плащом, а когда вернулся, на его пути стоял Мастер.

– Ты не пойдешь, – заявил он.

– Нет?

– Ты еще не до конца выздоровел. Если Торчвуд виноват, пусть сами и выпутываются. – Будь он проклят, если даст Доктору позволить себя убить, оставив его в одиночестве навсегда.

– С этим они не справятся, – раздраженно ответил Доктор и попытался обойти старого врага.

– Ты не пойдешь, – повторил Мастер, из его голоса разом исчезла вся шутливость.

– Вряд ли решать тебе.

Мастер холодно улыбнулся.

– А я думаю, мне. – И схватил Доктора за запястье, за это жалко тонкое, хрупкое запястье, сдавливая кости, толкнул его в стену и поцеловал, вторгаясь в его разум.

Секунду Доктор не сопротивлялся, возможно, от неожиданности, возможно, из-за какой-то более глубокой и темной нужды, которой не мог противиться. Потом вытолкнул Мастера из своего разума и от тела с выражением шока и гнева на лице. Он не понял. Это было забавно до боли.

– Прекрати! – потребовал он, пытаясь вырваться, добраться до двери и забыть о случившемся как о не стоящей внимания ерунде. Но Мастер по-прежнему держал его за запястье и теперь дернул его вперед и вниз, чувствуя, как под пальцами что-то ломается. Доктор ахнул и упал на колени, Мастер подумал «Почему бы и нет?» и сломал кости окончательно.

Только после этого он отпустил его руку, схватив взамен за плечи и втолкнув в комнату, подальше от двери. У Доктора в самом деле нет повода выглядеть таким преданным, подумал Мастер. В конце концов, он знал, что ему нельзя доверять. Некоторые существа не подлежат спасению.

Кому как ни Доктору знать.

Не дав ему шанса подняться, Мастер пнул его в грудь, выбивая из легких воздух и вскрывая раны, только начавшие заживать. А потом ударил снова, и снова, не думая о вреде, наносимому телу, которое только что сам же и выходил. Что-то внутри него вырвалось на волю, стоило Мастеру коснуться его руки, все разочарование из-за того, что его заперли, столетия ярости нашли себе выход в слепом насилии. Закончив, он уселся на вырывающегося Доктора, перенеся весь свой вес на его израненный живот, и ударил его по лицу.

– Ты не умрешь за них! – выплюнул он и стукнул его опять, вложив в удар все свое отвращение к человечеству. Не важно, что Доктор все еще мог регенерировать – он был таймлордом, и они не стоили ни единой его жизни.

Мастер схватил Доктора за волосы и приложил головой о твердый пол. Потом не без труда остановился, не желая, чтобы тот отключился – так было бы куда как менее забавно.

Лежащий под ним Доктор, задыхаясь, беспомощно вырывался, Мастер отодвинулся и начал срывать с него штаны. Доктор все еще пытался бороться, используя только правую руку. Мастер не обратил внимания на его бессмысленное сопротивление, про себя кляня изобретателей ремней, пока не нашел им другое применение, обмотав ремень Доктора вокруг его же шеи и слегка его придушив. Своим ремнем он привязал его за правое колено к консоли, оставив себя разбираться только с одной пинающейся ногой, раздвинул Доктору ноги и вставил свой пульсирующий член в его слишком узкое отверстие.

Как только Мастер в него вошел, Доктор перестал сопротивляться. Он откинул голову и невидяще уставился в потолок, пока Мастер грубо вбивался в него снова и снова, разрывая на части. У него просто не осталось воздуха чтобы кричать.

Приближаясь к разрядке, Мастер толкнулся в его разум, встретив на удивление слабое сопротивление. Разрушая защиту, вторгаясь в каждый уголок его души, он восхищался царившей в них тьмой. Здесь он слышал его крики, и они звучали подобно музыке.

Но потом где-то в самых глубинах сознания Доктора Мастер наткнулся на стену, через которую не смог пройти. Стену, понял он, возведенную вокруг воспоминаний о войне и всем том, что причиняло боль, чтобы защитить себя, чтобы держать подальше крики, и огонь, и черноту полного отчаяния. За этой преградой лежало безумие.

Почти все силы Доктора уходили, чтобы держать эту часть своего разума запечатанной.

В извращенной смеси ужаса и восхищения Мастер осознал, что уничтожит Доктора полностью, если когда-нибудь сможет прорваться через последний барьер, оставив за собой только пепел. Дым на руинах собора после угасшего пламени.

Пока он не стал пытаться.

Мастер кончил с вскриком, эхом отозвавшимся в разуме Доктора, прежде чем тот окончательно закрылся. Он вышел из обмякшего тела, со смешком отметив, что его член перепачкан кровью. Потом улегся рядом с потерявшим сознание Доктором, воспользовавшись его грудью вместо подушки, и уснул сам.

***

Он проснулся как раз чтобы услышать, как закрывается дверь.

Должно быть, он действительно отрубился, раз не заметил, как Доктор уходил, с другой стороны, у него давно не было настолько хорошего секса.

Мастер встал, прикинул, стоит ли одеваться, но решил, что все равно придется принимать душ.

Пол ТАРДИС не приспособлен для прогулок босиком, подумал он, пока шел к двери. Мастер провел рукой по кажущейся деревянной поверхности, ощущая по ту сторону присутствие Доктора. Он прислонился к ней щекой, представив, как тот стоит всего лишь в нескольких сантиметрах, прислонившись спиной к закрытой двери под непрекращающимся дождем, закрыв глаза и изо всех сил пытаясь избавиться от боли и от воспоминаний хотя бы на время. Все еще собирающийся пожертвовать ради тех существ жизнью. Мастер нахмурился, внезапно напуганный мыслью о существовании без цели.

Не дыша, он стоял там, пока Доктор не ушел.

 

Глава 2.

2.

На этот раз капитан Джек Харкнесс мог бы с гордостью заявить, что не виноват. Ну, или, по крайней мере, не вся вина лежала на нём. В том смысле, что постарался кто-то еще. Так или иначе, им пришлось разбираться с последствиями, и после нескольких часов наблюдения за тем, сколько разрушений пространственно-временной разлом способен принести городу, Джек пришел к неутешительному выводу, что они ничего не в состоянии сделать. Чтобы запечатать рифт сейчас, просто пойти и постоять перед уродливым монстром из ада не получится.

То есть, им требовалась помощь профессионала.

Поэтому он никогда еще не был так счастлив появлению Доктора. Тот просто зашел в хаб, пока все остальные сражались с монстрами, и Джек успел подумать «Черт, наша система безопасности и правда полное фуфло», прежде чем радостно кинулся его обнимать. Правда, так и не обнял.

Может, дело было в его взгляде, может, в том, как Доктор едва заметно дернулся, увидев его приближение, но что-то заставило Джека остановиться. И лишь тогда он заметил синяки и понял, что ему действительно пора было покупать очки, потому что они покрывали всю левую половину лица Доктора. Улыбка Джека испарилась.

– Что с тобой случилось? – спросил он, но Доктор только махнул рукой.

– Ничего серьезного, – непринуждённо ответил он. – Слышал о каланидийцах? Милые люди, повстречал их на этой неделе. Почему-то оказались не в настроении.

Джек нахмурился.

– Синяки свежие.

– «На этой неделе» означает вчера. – Доктор поднял правую руку, показывая повязку на запястье. – Не проси меня вступать в рукопашную и все будет в порядке. – Он прошел к мониторам, прежде чем Джек успел ответить, и начал набирать что-то на компьютере Тош, закрыв программу, над которой та работала. А значит, когда она вернется, будет в бешенстве. Джек улыбнулся. Этого парня совсем не заботят нужды других!

Доктор отследил источник возмущений досадно быстро. Джек по радио сообщил команде, что покидает хаб и отправляется вместе с ним. На его машине они доехали до старого офисного здания, в подвале которого и обнаружили инопланетное устройство, немного напоминающее их машину для открытия рифта. И Билиса. Почему-то Джек не особо удивился.

Начало встречи ничем не отличалось от их предыдущих встреч со стариком. Джек обвинил его в том, что тот злой, Билис отпустил пару традиционных загадочных комментариев, при этом излучая непереносимое самодовольство по поводу своей способности перемещаться во времени и потому полной неуязвимости. Все это время Доктор стоял позади, предоставив право вести переговоры Джеку, и это было странно. Очень странно, откровенно говоря. Удивляло и то, какие встревоженные взгляды порой бросал в его сторону Билис, будто что-то в присутствии Доктора выбивало его из колеи. В конце концов, они добрались до момента, когда Джек достал пистолет, а Билис попытался исчезнуть в безопасное место. И у него ничего не получилось.

Джек получил возможность наблюдать, как понимание в буквальном смысле стерло с его лица все краски. Билис посмотрел на Доктора и сказал:

– Ты таймлорд. – До Джека вдруг дошло, что он никогда, даже после Мастера, не представлял, что это слово можно произносить с таким ужасом. А Доктор сделал шаг к старику и сказал:

– Я Доктор.

Билис закричал.

***

Развязка оказалась необычной. В отличие от большинства злодеев Билис воспользовался предложенным Доктором шансом и отключил устройство. Мир вернулся к прежней жизни без всяких трагедий. Доктор с помощью звуковой отвертки разобрал прибор и взял с собой некоторые части, которые на Земле было не раздобыть.

– Все прошло на удивление просто, – заметил Джек, когда они возвращались к машине. – Почему он так тебя испугался?

Доктор пожал плечами.

– Любой, кто нарушает порядок времени, рано или поздно сталкивается с таймлордами.

– Билис боялся не просто таймлордов. Он боялся тебя! До ужаса!

– Понятия не имею почему. Разве ж запомнишь всех, кого пугал? – в голосе Доктора звучала усталость, и Джек, прежде чем завести машину, внимательно его оглядел. Дело не ограничивалось синяками на лице – были разбиты губы, сам он мертвенно бледен. Под глазами залегли чернильно-темные тени. В поведении недоставало привычной живости. Собственно говоря, теперь, когда у Джека появилось время подумать, он понял, что Доктор двигался очень осторожно, будто каждое движение приносило ему боль.

И спрашивать его бесполезно.

– Так что, – сменил Джек тему, пока они медленно ехали к хабу. – Твой гость все еще на месте?

– Разумеется.

– И он ведет себя хорошо?

– О да, он просто неиссякаемый источник радости.

Джек глянул в его сторону убедиться, что Доктор шутит, но в его глазах не смог прочесть ничего. Что-то с его другом определенно было не так.

– Большую часть времени мы дрейфуем в воронке, – продолжил Доктор. – Это не очень-то весело.

Джек скептически задрал бровь.

– И каланидийцы напали на тебя в ТАРДИС?

– «Большую часть времени» не означает «всегда». – Доктор выдавил улыбку, не затронувшую глаз. – Когда мы на них наткнулись, они как раз захватывали планету. Должен признать, они оказались вовсе не такими очаровательными, какими я их помнил.

– И Мастер по-прежнему составляет тебе компанию.

– Да. – В его голосе было что-то такое, что заставило Джека задуматься. Интересно, каково это, делить ограниченное пространство с последним представителем своей расы. Терпеть присутствие массового убийцы, когда всех остальных давно нет.

 

– Я все еще не понимаю, почему ты настоял на том, чтобы его спасти, – решил Джек начать не состоявшийся раньше спор. – Он убил бессчетное количество людей.

– Больше, чем ты можешь себе вообразить, – согласился Доктор. – И все же первое место за мной. – Он помотал головой. – Я не могу отпустить его, Джек. Кроме него никого не осталось.

Что-то в его голосе насторожило Джека. Он звучал… сломленно? Его подозрения усилились.

И в то же время Джек понял, что в том мире ему больше места нет – он ушел, оставив Доктора встретиться лицом к лицу со своими монстрами в одиночестве.

Что тот и делал.

Когда Джек остановил машину, шедший весь день дождь наконец прекратился.

– Что случилось? – удивленно спросил Доктор.

– Это-то я и пытаюсь выяснить. – Прежде чем Доктор смог возразить, Джек подался вперед и взял его за незабинтованную руку. Он оттянул рукав и уставился на синяки в форме пальцев, на кровоточащие царапины на внутренней стороне предплечья.

– Ты забываешь, я был временным агентом, – сказал он, чувствуя, как в нем поднимается гнев. – Я знаю каланидийцев, и я знаю, сколько у них пальцев.

– Джек… – предостерегающе начал Доктор, но Джек его прервал.

– Это ведь был он, да? Что он с тобой сделал? – прошипел он. Мимо них проехал автобус, его красные бока отразились в витрине магазина. – Что ты позволил с собой сделать?

– Тебя это не касается, – отрезал Доктор и отдернул руку. Рукава рубашки не хватало, чтобы скрыть синяки.

Десять минут спустя показалась знакомая голубая будка, стоящая на привычном месте. Очевидно, Доктор решил заодно и заправиться. Джека слегка удивило, что он не заметил его прибытия. Неподалеку была припаркована машина Гвен, из чего следовало, что они с Тош вернулись в хаб. К этому моменту Тош уже наверняка знала, что сделали с ее компьютером, и Джека не особо вдохновляла перспектива пойти внутрь и быть задушенным.

Но попросить Доктора взять его с собой он хотел по другой причине. Впрочем, ответ был известен заранее, поэтому Джек не попросил.

Практически всю оставшуюся дорогу Доктор молчал. Джек пронаблюдал, как он вылезает из машины и натягивает обратно свой плащ, снятый перед возвращением, потому что тот насквозь промок под дождем. Джек вздохнул, не зная, что делать. Мысль, что его друг останется с тем ублюдком наедине, его совсем не радовала, но, с другой стороны, вряд ли в их дела было уместно влезать ему, да и Доктор этого явно не хотел.

Но потом его взгляд упал на место, где сидел Доктор и на темное пятнышко крови на нем. Секунду спустя Джек уже был на улице.

Он добежал до ТАРДИС как раз когда Доктор отпер дверь. Его ослепляла ярость, и, забыв, в каком плачевном состоянии тот находился, Джек оттолкнул его в сторону и ворвался в будку.

Стоявший рядом с консолью Мастер поднял голову. Секунду спустя он валялся на полу, потирая челюсть.

Джек собирался ударить снова, но голос Доктора его остановил.

– Да что, черт побери, ты творишь?! – в ярости закричал тот. – Прекрати!

Джек чуть не ослушался. Он вряд ли бы смог. Но Доктор схватил его за руку, оттащил назад и встал между ними, защищая сидевшего на полу урода, выглядевшего, на вкус Джека, чересчур самодовольно.

– Он тебя изнасиловал, – выплюнул он и вздрогнул от собственных слов, будто произнеся их вслух, превратил их в окончательно свершившийся факт. Он изнасиловал Доктора. Блядь.

Доктор вздрогнул тоже, и в его глазах мелькнуло что-то похожее на вину.

– Он не…

Мастер на полу захихикал.

– О, ради Бога, – протянул он. – Можно подумать, он не заслужил.

Джек лишился дара речи.

 

– Не могли бы вы прекратить? – в голосе Доктора звучало раздражение, но Джек видел, что под ним скрывается незажившая рана. – Ведете себя как дети!

На этот раз Мастер расхохотался в голос.

– Скажи это, Доктор! – Он не торопясь поднялся на ноги. – Скажи, что не заслужил.

– Перестань!

– Ты не сказа-а-ал! – пропел Мастер.

Доктор стиснул зубы.

– Заткнись. – Он все еще стоял между ними, что, пожалуй, было к лучшему, потому что имей Джек сейчас возможность еще раз дотянуться до Мастера, сломал бы о его физиономию собственную руку.

А потом Мастер сделал шаг вперед и непринужденно обнял Доктора сзади за талию. И уткнулся лицом ему в шею.

– Немного боли за всех, кого ты убил, – нежно промурлыкал он, ведя ладонями по его животу и ребрам. Доктор распахнул глаза, а потом крепко зажмурился и задержал дыхание. Он заерзал у Мастера в руках, ему явно было больно. – Но хватило ли ее, чтобы покрыть все твои грехи? – Мастер сжал его сильнее. – Не думаю.

Он ослабил хватку, когда Джек вырвал Доктора из его рук и швырнул Мастера на консоль. От удара кулака тот стукнулся головой о жесткий металл.

– Ублюдок! – выкрикнул Джек, нанося еще один удар. Из носа и с разбитой губы Мастера стекала кровь. А потом он откинул голову назад и расхохотался. По-настоящему расхохотался. Он смеялся долго и громко, и Джек вспомнил, что человек перед ним не просто слегка не в себе, а полностью, безоговорочно безумен.

Его отвлек какой-то странный звук, что-то похожее на влажный полузадушенный кашель. Он повернулся и увидел, как Доктор оседает на пол в том же месте, где они его оставили, прижимая здоровую руку ко рту, а сквозь его пальцы течет кровь.

– Ой, – отозвался Мастер с консоли. – Пробитое легкое, да? Рано или поздно оно дало бы о себе знать.

Джек на время о нем забыл и метнулся к Доктору, опускаясь рядом с ним на колени.

– Черт, черт, – повторял он снова и снова.

Мастер подошел к ним. Он присел по другую сторону и нежно погладил Доктора по спине.

– Вот так, – сказал он с одобрением. – Свернись в клубок и умри. Дай Джеку меня убить. Заверши свой геноцид.

Доктор беспомощно помотал головой, по его лицу текли слезы. Он привалился к Джеку и потерял сознание.

Бросив на Мастера очередной убийственный взгляд, Джек аккуратно поднял Доктора и понес в ту сторону, где, как он надеялся, находился медотсек, попутно размышляя, нормально ли таймлорду весить так мало. Надо будет дома посмотреть файлы ЮНИТа.

Джек чуть не расхохотался сам над собой, поняв, о чем только что подумал. ТАРДИС – самое близкое к дому место, которое у него когда-либо было. И ничто на свете не заставит его уйти, пока в ней оставался Мастер.

***

Внутри ТАРДИС было холоднее, чем помнил Джек по своим предыдущим путешествиям, и пахло немного странно. Не неприятно, просто… по-другому. Чем-то неземным. Возможно, решил он, раньше она подстраивалась под компаньонов Доктора, а сейчас, когда в ней жили два таймлорда, нужда в этом отпала.

То, что теперь к ним присоединился Джек, ничего не изменило. Он понимал, что таким способом его безмолвно просят уйти, раз обычные слова на него не действуют. Он знал, что Доктор не хочет впутывать в это кого-то еще, и все равно ему было больно. И все же уперся и переехал в свою старую комнату.

В первый день, сидя в медотсеке рядом с впавшим в забытье Доктором и пытаясь представить, какой может стать следующая регенерация, он взял сотовый и отправил сообщение команде, сообщив, что занят личными вопросами, и когда вернется, не знает. Слова «Мне нужно помочь старому другу с его агрессивным приятелем» почему-то показались не совсем подходящими.

Доктор, впрочем, так и не регенерировал, сохранив свое новое очаровательное лицо еще на некоторое время. Они пробыли в Кардифффе почти неделю, но Джек ни разу не вышел, боясь, что вернувшись, ТАРДИС уже не увидит.

В конце концов, Доктор сдался. Как только он смог вставать с постели (левая рука по-прежнему была перевязана), снова отправил корабль в воронку, и однажды, проснувшись, Джек обнаружил, что они находятся у луны газовой планеты-гиганта где-то в М87*.

После этого жизнь вернулась в привычное русло. Как Доктор и говорил, теперь они не ввязывались ни в какие приключения, но Джек по ним и не скучал. Свою дозу адреналина он получал всякий раз, как Мастер входил в комнату.

В первые несколько дней, когда Доктор едва ли осознавал, что происходит вокруг, и давился собственной кровью, Джек не раз думал над тем, чтобы взять пистолет и стрелять в того подонка снова и снова, до тех пор пока у того не кончатся регенерации. Но потом вспомнил слова Доктора «Кроме него никого не осталось» и то, с каким отчаянием он их произнес. И понял, что если Мастер умрет, Доктор попросту сломается. И он не возненавидит за это Джека, он просто не умеет ненавидеть, но и никогда не простит, а этого Джек бы не вынес, потому что несмотря на все случившееся, он по-прежнему его любил.

Как ни странно, что бы ни чувствовал Джек к Мастеру – дурацкое, кстати, прозвище, – между самими таймлордами напряжения почти не ощущалось. Доктор, видимо, решил все забыть, а Мастер изначально не видел в произошедшем проблемы.

Очень редко он позволял себе отпустить комментарий, после которого температура в комнате словно падала до нуля, и была своя ирония в том, что Джек почти никогда не понимал, о чем шла речь. Иногда Мастер прикасался к Доктору, чуть дольше, чем требовалось для обычного касания, с шутливой нежностью, и улыбался при этом Джеку, словно подталкивая его на что-то, посылая вызов. Иногда они о чем-то возбужденно разговаривали на несуществующем больше языке.

– Для него это всего лишь игра, – сказал как-то Доктор, когда Мастер вышел на кухню. – Не позволяй ему себя провоцировать.

И Джек старался. И задумывался, что же происходило в те моменты, когда эти двое были наедине, и он не мог их найти.

***

Доктора непривычно видеть в шортах и футболке, подумал Мастер, наблюдая, как тот бегает по тренажерному залу ТАРДИС с мячом, отрабатывая движения игры почти такой же старой, как и сам Галлифрей. Какой же он все-таки тощий.

Его движения были отточенными, выверенными, совсем недокторскими, но в нем чувствовалась какая-то одержимость: он ни разу не остановился перевести дыхание, не заметил, что за ним следят из дверей. Мастер понимающе улыбнулся. Весь день Доктор то не находил себе места, то полностью погружался в себя – его раковина трескалась, и физические упражнения стали отчаянной попыткой убежать от темноты.

Наконец, Мастер вошел в зал и предложил старому врагу поиграть.

 

– Обычно для этой игры нужны шестеро, но поскольку во вселенной осталось только два человека, знающих правила, придется как-то справляться, – заметил он без надобности.

Он не собирался взламывать его последнюю защиту, но интересно же, как далеко ему можно зайти.

Мастер чувствовал запах боли в том, с какой агрессией Доктор играл, чувствовал его привкус в воздухе.

– Я встречался с леди президентом как раз перед тем, как они послали меня в сражение, – сказал Мастер, выиграв первое очко. – Она была далеко не глупа, должен признать, и все же так твердо верила, что в конечном итоге ты их всех спасешь.

Два-ноль.

– Я слышал, что случилось с сознанием Нестин, – продолжил он. – Партнер по преступлениям из него так себе, но тебе не кажется, что убивать его вот так – чересчур? В смысле, ты же был ответственен за ту ситуацию.

Три-ноль.

– Кстати о бессмысленных убийствах, как насчет императрицы Рахнос и ее детей?

Четыре-ноль. Доктор упал на колени и закрыл уши руками. Мастер выронил мяч и опустился позади него, положив голову ему на спину.

– Зачем ты это делаешь? – прошептал Доктор.

– Потому что ты не можешь бежать от своих преступлений вечно, – мягко ответил Мастер. – Тебе придется ответить. – Как отец непослушному сыну.

В голосе Доктора послышалась обвиняющая нотка.

– Вряд у тебя есть право меня судить.

– Но у меня оно есть! – заявил Мастер. – Потому что я таймлорд, а ты взорвал мою планету. – Вот к чему все сводилось. По крайней мере, для Доктора.

Мастер осторожно поднял его на ноги и обнял. Погладил по спине. Запустил руки под майку, прослеживая очертания позвоночника под холодной кожей. Легонько лизнул в шею. Доктор его оттолкнул.

– Прекрати, – сказал он спокойно, но голос его дрожал. – Пожалуйста.

– Ладно, – прорычал Мастер. – В этот раз я и правда хотел быть нежным. – Но если Доктор настаивает на боли, он с удовольствием сделает ему одолжение.

Доктор попытался вырваться, но Мастер был сильней, и сломить его сопротивление труда не составило. Проблема Доктора заключалась в том, решил Мастер, что тот был абсолютно неспособен использовать физическое насилие, чтобы себя защитить. Это просто отсутствовало в его природе.

Он швырнул его на пол лицом вниз и, выкрутив правую руку за спину, трахнул на холодном жестком полу. Все это время Доктор впивался зубами в свободную руку, чтобы не кричать от боли. Покончив с ним, Мастер принес из кладовки веревку, привязал его к одной из скамеек и ушел.

После чашки чая с печеньем он вернулся в тренажерный зал и взял Доктора снова, полный решимости в этот раз заставить его кричать, чтобы его уродец проснулся и пришел посмотреть, но так ничего и не добился. В конце концов Мастер разочарованно сдался и решил просто рассказать все Джеку в следующий раз, как увидит.

Если в тот момент у него будет особо суицидальное настроение.

 

***

– Ты ошибка.

Джек посмотрел вверх со своего места под консолью, где помогал Доктору, и увидел вместо него стоящего над собой Мастера. Джек огляделся, но Доктора поблизости не было видно.

– Это мне уже говорили, – заявил он.

– Но я сомневаюсь, что ты понял. – Мастер уселся с ним рядом и скрестил ноги. – Когда я смотрю на тебя, то чувствую себя так, будто кто-то пытается вырвать из меня позвоночник. Мне хочется содрать с себя кожу. Все когда-нибудь кончается, это заложено в природе вещей. Но только не ты. Ты словно раковая опухоль в материи вселенной. – Ну разве он не очарователен? – Твое присутствие здесь не приносит Доктору ничего хорошего.

Его слова попали в цель – Джек знал, что они были правдой. Тем не менее, он не повелся и сдержал желание его пристрелить.

– Как благородное общество таймлордов могло породить такого, как ты? – спокойно спросил он вместо этого. Мастер рассмеялся.

– Благородное общество? Вряд ли. Скорее сборище покрытых пылью напыщенных консервативных ханжей.

– Да, нечто подобное я и ожидал услышать от преступника.

Мастер фыркнул и одарил его надменной улыбкой.

– Преступник. Как Доктор, ты хочешь сказать? – И, видя, как Джек хмурится, добавил: – Он никогда тебе не рассказывал, да? Наш дорогой Доктор так занят, утопая в своем чувстве вины, что забыл упомянуть, что не особенно-то ладил с остальным Галлифреем. Его изгоняли, приговаривали к смерти, пытали и далее по списку. – Мастер на секунду заколебался. – А еще они избрали его президентом. Пожалуй, это было худшим.

– Что он сделал? – спросил Джек, заинтригованный против воли. Мастер пожал плечами.

– Сам его спроси, – ответил он, вероятно зная, что Джек никогда этого не сделает. – И спроси, простил он их или нет. Потому что он не простил. – И поднялся на ноги, как раз в ту минуту, когда откуда-то вернулся Доктор.

Лежа под консолью, Джек смотрел на него и думал, каково это, уничтожить целую цивилизацию и не иметь ни малейшего шанса с ними когда-нибудь примириться.

Доктор в тот день выглядел слегка взъерошенным, на лице появились свежие синяки, на лбу – царапина. Джек не стал ничего спрашивать: ему не хотелось, чтобы Доктор ему соврал, и не хотелось, чтобы Мастер рассказал правду.

Джек еще никогда не ощущал себя настолько бесполезным. Ему не следовало оставаться, но с другой стороны, разве мог он уйти?

В движениях Доктора чувствовалась крайняя изможденность, но затравленности во взгляде стало чуть меньше, по крайней мере, пока. Джек не особо этому радовался, потому что от догадок, к которым он приходил, раздумывая над причинами, его начинало тошнить.

Он чувствовал, как сжимаются кулаки, когда Мастер по-кошачьи неторопливо подошел к Доктору, схватил за запястья и прижался к его губам. Джек видел, как движется его челюсть, когда он засунул Доктору в рот язык. Секунду спустя Доктор отодвинулся, спокойный, собранный. Привыкший.

– Не делай так, – сказал он и вернулся к работе, словно ничего не случилось.

Мастер, улыбаясь, не сводил взгляда с Джека.

«Попробуй, – говорили его глаза. – Попробуй сделать то же самое.

Посмотрим, позволит ли он».

И он в конце концов попытается, знал Джек, если останется на дольше. Эта мысль пугала его до безумия.

*M87 (NGC 4486, Virgo A (Дева А)) — гигантская эллиптическая галактика, крупнейшая в скоплении галактик в Деве с массой 2000-3000 млрд солнечных масс, и одна из крупнейших известных галактик (Википедия).

 

Глава 3.

3.

Джек пробыл с ними уже достаточно долго, когда они поймали сигнал бедствия с падающего на планету космического корабля. Впервые Мастер действительно обрадовался его присутствию – теперь было кому пойти вместе с Доктором и проследить, чтобы того не убили во время прогулки. К которой Мастер присоединиться не мог. Он смотрел, как они уходят, и отчаяние от того, что он заперт, снова набирало силу.

В этот раз они вернулись быстро и никто не пострадал. Оба излучали хорошее настроение, и Мастер просто не смог это переносить. Он растворился в глубинах ТАРДИС, но порой до него все равно доносилось, как они смеются каким-то своим шуткам.

Он давно не видел Доктора таким счастливым, и это приводило его в ярость.

Когда Джек вернулся в свою комнату, Мастер без предупреждения набросился на него сзади, ударил трубой по голове и запер его безжизненное тело в комнате. Чтобы прийти в себя, Джеку потребуется некоторое время, а большего Мастеру и не требовалось.

Доктора он застал врасплох. Труба по-прежнему была в его руке, и он бил его до тех пор, пока тот не свернулся клубком на полу у его ног, выплевывая кровь.

– Что дало тебе право веселиться, когда на твоих руках столько крови? – холодно спросил Мастер. Не то чтобы ему было до этого дело, но Доктору-то было. Мастер наступил каблуком ему на левую руку и надавил, усиливая нажим, пока не раздался тошнотворный хруст ломающихся костей. Это не принесло ему удовлетворения, даже когда Доктор закричал, лишь еще больше разожгло желание, страстную жажду причинить боль.

Он снова ударил Доктора трубой по голове и отшвырнул ее в сторону: он не хотел его вырубить, только оглушить. Когда Мастер срывал с них обоих одежду, когда раздвигал ему ноги и врывался в его тело со всей силой, на которую был способен, он чувствовал внутри него боль, унижение и беспомощное принятие.

В этот раз Мастер отправился прямиком к почти непробиваемым стенам вокруг самого сердца его души, атаковал их со всей мощью своего разума, врываясь в его сознание в такт с толчками, разрывающими его тело. И в конце концов они поддались.

Доктор выгнулся, прижал ладони к голове, не обращая внимания на сломанные кости, и закричал. Он кричал и кричал, его сердце билось быстрее, чем казалось возможным, словно пытаясь выпрыгнуть из своей тюрьмы.

Внутри него бушевал шторм вины, ненависти к себе и ужаса, чуть не снесший Мастера. Это подтолкнуло его к краю, и он кончил в своего врага, и этого все еще было мало.

Под его нажимом внутренняя защита лишь треснула, но полностью не сломалась. Со временем, подумал Мастер, Доктор залечит раны и снова спрячет все глубоко внутри. Однако сейчас, окатываемый волнами чужих эмоций, он не знал, не зашел ли слишком далеко. Противоборствующие друг другу чувства, настолько чуждые ему самому, возбудили его снова прежде, чем он успел выйти из его тела. Мастер подхватил Доктора под узкие бедра для лучшего доступа, и, увидев, что к ним бежит разъяренный Джек, поднял отнятый у него пистолет и выстрелил.

Вряд ли Доктор сейчас осознавал что-то за пределами битвы, бушевавшей внутри его собственного разума.

***

Джек проснулся от боли, куда более сильной, чем стоило ожидать после… после чего? Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы все вспомнить, он сел, готовый вскочить на ноги, и убить любого, кто попадется на глаза, и увидел Доктора.

Тот стоял на коленях в паре метров от него, обнаженный, покрытый царапинами, синяками и кровью. Он смотрел на Джека широко раскрытыми дикими нечеловеческими глазами, в которых читался неописуемый ужас. Губы его беззвучно шевелились.

Мастер исчез.

По лицу Доктора скатилась одинокая слеза, и сердце Джека сжалось от боли. Ему отчаянно хотелось подойти к своему другу и обнять, но что-то его останавливало. Что бы Доктор сейчас ни видел, это был явно не он.

Наконец, Доктор, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги и выбежал из комнаты. Джек слышал, как его шаги становились все быстрее и быстрее, пока их звук полностью не стих.

Почти полминуты прошло, прежде чем он очнулся и, чуть не запутавшись в собственных ногах, бросился за ним.

***

Пару минут спустя Джек понял, что окончательно заблудился. ТАРДИС была в буквальном смысле бесконечной. Он же знал лишь ее малую часть и понятия не имел, куда мог отправиться израненный Доктор в своей безумной попытке убежать от собственной тени.

Ему помог лишь счастливый случай. В тех глубинных отсеках корабля, куда он забрел, было мертвенно тихо, и когда Джек остановился перевести дух, то услышал посторонний шум: затрудненное дыхание, болезненные вздохи, что-то похожее на сдерживаемые всхлипы. Произносимые шепотом слова на языке, на котором больше никто не говорил.

Они привели его в комнату, которую он никогда раньше не видел. Она напомнила ему о трех больших библиотеках, но вместо книг полки были забиты непонятными предметами, банками, приборами незнакомого происхождения и назначения. Одна из полок валялась на полу, и посреди обломков сидел Доктор, сжимая в правой руке большой кусок разбитого стекла, и нанося им глубокие порезы на левую руку и ноги, снова и снова.

Он не издал ни звука, молча сопротивляясь, когда Джек попытался забрать осколок. Его тонкое тело, обнаженное и изломанное, извивалось под ним, и Джек с ненавистью к себе понял, что у него встает.

Только когда он обхватил его и прижал к себе, едва давая дышать, Доктор закричал.

– Оно не останавливается, Джек! – Его голос был сломленным, охрипшим. – Я не могу это прогнать, пожалуйста, останови это! – И он закричал, уткнувшись в его плечо, бесконечное отчаяние в его крике разбивало сердце, и Джеку оставалось лишь держать его в руках, сглатывая собственные слезы.

***

Только банальное истощение, вызванное болью и кровопотерей, заставило Доктора замолчать, и дало Джеку шанс отвести его в медотсек. Доктор равнодушно позволил ему перевязать свои раны. Некоторые из них, наверное, стоило бы зашить, но никакого анестетика Джек не нашел, а спрашивать Доктора было бесполезно. Тот смотрел в одну точку перед собой, беззвучно шевеля губами и время от времени стискивая левую руку. Лишь обработав порезы на правой, Джек заметил сломанные кости и понял, что Доктор делает это специально, пытаясь болью прогнать ужасающую темноту, видимую в его глазах.

Что, черт возьми, Мастер с ним сделал?

Закончив, Джек одел Доктора в широкие, похожие на пижамные штаны и короткий халат, найденные в одной из ванных. После того, как тот погрузился в поверхностный, тревожный сон, Джек наконец рискнул оставить его одного. Мастера он нашел в его комнате, читающим на постели, и чуть не сломал себе руку, со всей силы ударив его по лицу.

– Что ты с ним сделал? – закричал он.

Мастер стер текущую из носа кровь.

– Что конкретно тебя интересует?

– То, из-за чего он режет себя любым острым предметом, до которого может дотянуться. Остальное я видел.

– Ах, это. – Мастер на секунду задумался. – Говоря понятным вам, людям, языком, я заставил его встретиться лицом к лицу с самим собой, со всем, что он хранил глубоко запечатанным. Ну, знаешь, телепатия и всякое такое.

Джек не смог понять.

– «Встретиться лицом к лицу с сами собой»?

– Возможно, он не самый приятный человек, – Мастер встал, положил руку Джеку на грудь, склонился к нему. – Там внутри целое море ненависти к себе, – промурлыкал он.

Прежде чем Джек успел ответить, а, лучше, врезать ему еще раз, он краем глаза заметил движение. Развернувшись, он увидел стоящего в дверях Доктора, еле удерживающегося на ногах. Никогда еще тот не выглядел так жалко.

Он не сводил глаз с Мастера, и Джеку пришлось напрячься, чтобы разобрать его слова.

– Помоги мне, – прошептал Доктор. – Пусть это прекратится. – Он с трудом сделал шаг в комнату, споткнулся и рухнул на колени. Его голос был еле слышен. – Я не могу это контролировать. – Он упал вперед, почти коснувшись лбом пола. Пальцы впились в ковер. – Мне больно.

Джек ничего не понимал. Мастер виноват в случившемся, а Доктор просил его о помощи. Впервые Джек на самом деле осознал, насколько он здесь чужой, и что как бы эти двое не выглядели, они не люди.

Мастер опустился на колени позади Доктора и нежно обхватил его руками. Смотрел он, впрочем, на Джека.

– Как и люди, таймлорды могут спрятать неприятные переживания подальше, чтобы уберечься от их эмоционального воздействия, – лекторским тоном сообщил он. – Однако, поскольку мы живем гораздо дольше, прятать приходится больше, чем люди могут вообразить. Особенно когда на твоих руках кровь нескольких рас. – Доктор в его руках вздрогнул, и Мастер ласково погладил его спине. Джеку захотелось отрезать ему руки. – Прости, – пробормотал Мастер Доктору с фальшивым сожалением. Он поцеловал его в макушку. – Я иссяк. Может, если ты придешь попозже…

Доктор поднял голову. Его лицо было мокрым от слез.

– Пожалуйста, – прошептал он опять.

– Что ж, – Мастер поднялся на ноги. – Если ты мне отсосешь, возможно, у меня и получится. – Судя по глазам, Доктор вообще не понимал, о чем ему говорят. А потом Мастер снова отлетел к стене, отброшенный от него Джеком, который просто ушам своим не верил.

– Если ты думаешь, что я тебе когда-нибудь позволю его пальцем тронуть…

– Ну, если ты хочешь, чтобы он оставался таким…. – спокойно сказал Мастер. – Рано или поздно он придет в себя самостоятельно, но это может занять годы. Как долго, по-твоему, ты выдержишь? – Он бросил поверх Джека взгляд на стоящую на коленях возле кровати фигуру. – Хотя лично я ничего не имею против…

– И как то, что ты его трахнешь, ему поможет? – прорычал Джек. Мастер вздохнул.

– Мы телепаты, как ты, уверен, успел заметить. А телепатическая связь во время секса становится сильнее. Вы, люди, говорите о единении душ и тел. Мы это действительно делаем.

Джеку не хотелось верить, что это единственный способ. Но в словах Мастера был смысл, а сам он не мог предложить ничего другого.

– Откуда мне знать, что ты не причинишь ему еще большего вреда?

– Потому что если причиню, он умрет, – голос Мастера стал серьезен. – И, хочешь верь, хочешь нет, такой расклад пугает меня не меньше твоего. – Разговор был завершен. И все же, Джек, как себя ни уговаривал, испытал ужас, глядя, как Мастер снял брюки и встал перед стоящим на коленях Доктором, суя свой полувставший член ему в лицо

– Просто открой рот, – пояснил он. – Я скажу, что делать. – После секундного колебания Доктор подчинился, и Джека затошнило. Неважно, что Доктор делал это по своей воле – в глазах Джека происходящее все равно было насилием.

На лице Доктора, облизывающего и посасывающего член своего врага, чувства мешались одно с другим, скача от отвращения до животного страха, но Джек знал, что к происходящему сейчас это имеет мало отношения. Учитывая, какой ад Доктор носил в самом себе, минет Мастеру, пожалуй, можно было считать улучшением.

Он, похоже, даже не осознавал, что Джек стоит рядом, и тот, в конце концов, ушел, не в силах больше смотреть. Он сбежал в свою комнату и дрочил, пока не кончил с разочарованным рыком, потом уткнулся лицом в подушку и кричал до хрипа.

***

Мастер понимал, что рискованно засовывать член в рот тому, кто находился в настолько невменяемом состоянии, но опасность лишь подстегнула его либидо. Вскоре после того, как уродец ушел, он отодвинулся и опять использовал свой ремень, чтобы обмотать его вокруг шеи Доктора, почти полностью перекрывая ему доступ воздуха.

– Сосредоточься на дыхании, – посоветовал он, надеясь, что это отвлечет Доктора и позволит ему войти.

Потом нагнул его над кроватью и взял сзади. В этот раз, впрочем, он не просто проник в его разум, но и пригласил в свой.

Вдвоем они прошли назад по временной линии, вновь проживая все, что сделали вместе, все битвы, в которых сражались. Перед их глазами пронеслись аутоны, Логополис, радиобашня на Земле, Кастровальва. Это были не самые приятные воспоминания, но боль они приносили другую, и сейчас помогали если не залечить, то хотя бы закрыть трещины в душе Доктора. Теперь он сможет контролировать боль, по крайней мере, пока. Это все, что Мастер мог сделать.

Мастер сознательно избегал любых воспоминаний об их родном мире, но в последние секунды перед оргазмом увидел лицо мальчика из академии с волнистыми светлыми волосами и улыбкой, которая могла бы покорить мир, удели Галлифрей хоть секунду, чтобы на него взглянуть.

***

Кончив, он наконец расстегнул ремень на шее Доктора, оставив того кашлять, задыхаться и дергаться в спазмах. На подушке под его носом и ртом остались красные пятна.

Полчаса спустя они по-прежнему лежали в постели, свернувшись вместе, и Мастер обнимал Доктора сзади, так же, как очень давно, когда тот болел, и он его согревал. Только теперь Мастер все еще был в нем, глубоко в его теле, и дрожал Доктор по другой причине.

– Мне все еще больно, – тихо прошептал он сам себе. – Почему мне еще больно?

– Потому что ты сам позволяешь, – сказал Мастер и поцеловал его шею, красные отметины, оставленные ремнем. – Если бы это сделал я, то никогда не испытал бы боли. – Его голос был глубоким, хрипловатым. – Я бы гордился.

Доктор беспомощно задрожал.

Мастер резко двинул бедрами вперед.

– Твой уродец Джек, – продолжил он тем же тоном. – Он хочет тебя трахнуть, ты в курсе?

Доктор вздрогнул.

– Он никогда этого не сделает.

– Может, и нет. – Мастер пожал плечами. – Но он хочет. Хочет знать, каково это, когда ты в его полной власти, когда извиваешься и дергаешься под ним, пока он вколачивается в твою задницу. – Он подкрепил слова движениями бедер; у Доктора перехватило дыхание. – Хочет, чтобы ты выкрикивал его имя, неважно, от боли или удовольствия.

– Прекрати, – прошептал Доктор, не приказывая – умоляя. Мастер сделал еще один резкий толчок, уже снова полностью возбужденный.

– Когда он дрочит, то кончает с твоим именем на губах, – сообщил он ему.

Чтобы перевернуть Доктора на живот и при этом из него не выскользнуть, пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, но в конечном итоге у Мастера получилось, и он начал вбиваться в него снова. Как и всегда, его толчки призваны были в большей степени приносить боль Доктору, чем удовольствие ему самому. То, как они занимались сексом, полностью отражало их отношения, пришло в голову Мастеру, и он тихо рассмеялся, прежде чем кончить в Доктора в четвертый раз за несколько часов.

– Мы оба сбежали с Галлифрея, – заметил он безмятежно. – Но только я смог оставить его позади.

Он ушел в душ и когда вернулся, постель была пуста.

***

Джек потратил часы, сливая свое разочарование и ненависть в спортзале. Наконец он ушел и отправился бесцельно бродить по коридорам, старательно избегая комнаты Мастера и в итоге окончательно заблудившись.

Вокруг все выглядело одинаково.

Пытаясь найти дорогу назад, он, видимо, пошел не тем путем, потому что вместо спортзала оказался в гостиной вместе с Доктором.

Тот лежал на кушетке, свернувшись, как ребенок, и прижав к себе подушку. Он спал, и Джек был этому рад – он не нашелся бы, что ему сказать.

Доктор все еще был пугающе бледен, сон его тревожен, и все же ему явно стало лучше. Джек не знал, радоваться ли ему тому, что Мастер оказался прав. По крайней мере, попытался он себя убедить, это было не напрасно.

Присмотревшись, он заметил мокрые волосы, говорившие о душе, и припухшие красные следы на шее, как после ошейника. Внутри у Джека снова все перевернулось.

И тем не менее, не так часто он видел Доктора спящим, просто спящим, не болеющим, не потерявшим сознание, не умирающим, чтобы осмелиться потревожить его сон криками Мастера, которому отпиливают ноги.

Джек глянул на пол перед столом, где всего несколько часов назад, перед тем, как его застрелили, увидел, как Мастер безжалостно имеет Доктора. Все следы крови исчезли.

Минут пять спустя в комнате появился Мастер, одетый в банный халат, с непередаваемо самодовольным выражением на лице, и Джеку не хватило бы слов, чтобы выразить всю свою ненависть.

Мастер остановился перед кушеткой. Он мягко положил ладонь Доктору на лоб и нахмурился. Потом пожал плечами и вышел из комнаты.

Джек повторил жест. Кожа Доктора казалось такой же холодной, как и всегда, но, может быть, температура людей была слишком высока, чтобы заметить разницу. Он подумал над тем, чтобы спросить Мастера, но быстро отверг эту идею.

После всего, что уже случилось, могло ли быть еще хуже?

***

Неизвестно, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем Доктор проснулся, однако он сразу вышел из комнаты, не сказав ни слова, и Джек решил пока оставить его в одиночестве, понимая, что тому явно не захочется, чтобы вокруг него суетились.

Наконец, Джек и сам отправился спать. В следующий, как он посчитал, день, Доктор не показывался, и, в конце концов, Джек не выдержал и пошел его искать. Он обнаружил его совершенно обезумевшим, трясущимся и крутящимся и что-то невнятно бормочущим на полу возле кровати в его комнате. Когда Джек осторожно поднял его и положил обратно на кровать, он дернулся и попытался вырваться, но Джек был сильным, а Доктор совсем ослаб.

Джек пришел в ярость, вспомнив, кто в этом виноват. Он стер большими пальцами с его лица слезы. Когда Доктор снова начал вырываться, Джек схватил его за запястья, чтобы хоть как-то его удержать, и попытался забыть о собственном отчаянии, когда тот закричал.

– Нет! – задыхаясь, повторял он снова и снова. – Нет! Нет!

Мастера Джек заметил, лишь когда тот встал позади него, бесстрастно наблюдая за происходящим без малейшего признака вины или самодовольства.

– Ты причиняешь ему боль, – единственное, что сказал Мастер, бесстрастно и свысока. Он сел рядом с Доктором и бережно накрыл его глаза ладонью. Приступ тут же прекратился, и Доктор безвольно повис в руках Джека.

– Это ты виноват! – рявкнул Джек.

– И что? – Мастер опять положил руку Доктору на лоб, потом взял за запястье и пощупал пульс. Джек в этом ничего не понимал. Что было нормальным для таймлорда?

Мастер нахмурился сильнее, и это Джек уже не мог игнорировать.

– Насколько все плохо? – спросил он.

– Очень плохо. – С его помощью он раздел впавшего в беспамятство Доктора и снял пропитанные кровью повязки. Большинство ран воспалились.

– Он сгорает, – пояснил Мастер то, чего не мог почувствовать Джек. – Не думаю, что его телу хватит сил бороться с инфекцией.

Сердце Джека сжалось от понимания того, что это значило.

– Но разве не может он регенерировать? – Мастер пожал плечами.

– Может. Но сомневаюсь, что станет.

И Мастер просто поднялся и вышел.

Когда Доктор болел в прошлый раз, сразу после их возвращения в ТАРДИС, Джек пытался его целовать, в прошлом он так спас жизнь нескольким людям, но оказалось, что на таймлордов это не действует. Как-то связано с тем, что они живут гораздо дольше людей, пояснил Мастер.

Так что ему оставалось лишь ждать.

***

Прошли дни, а, может, недели, или годы. Сложно сказать. Джек давно утратил всякое чувство времени. Он практически не отходил от Доктора.

Мастер, с другой стороны, не проявлял особого беспокойства, несмотря на то, что он сказал ранее. Он почти не показывался, и Джек по нему не скучал. Они не видели друг друга целую вечность, пока однажды, когда Доктору наконец стало немного лучше, Джек не пошел на кухню перекусить и не наткнулся там на Мастера.

Сначала он попытался не обращать на него внимания, но Мастер не дал ему такой возможности.

– Как он? – будничным тоном поинтересовался он, включая тостер. Джек с неодобрением и укором уставился на него.

– Мне сложно определить, – признал он. – Я бы спросил тебя, но тебя, похоже, это не заботит.

– Правильно подмечено, – согласился Мастер, проходя мимо, а потом внезапно развернулся и схватил Джека за промежность. И рассмеялся.

– А тебя природа не обделила, – сказал он, мерзко улыбнувшись. – Ты его надвое порвешь, когда будешь трахать.

Джек отшатнулся, хотя его тело отчаянно жаждало контакта, любого контакта. У него так давно никого не было.

– Я не собираюсь его трахать, – отрезал он.

– Или так ты себе говоришь. – Мастер подступил еще ближе, склонился к Джеку и, чуть не касаясь губами его уха, прошептал: – Не делай вид, будто никогда себе этого не представлял. Он, покорный и беспомощный под тобой, пока ты движешься в нем внутрь-наружу… – Его голос перешел в шепот. – Ты, наверное, даже почувствуешь себя героем, потому что, в отличие от меня, будешь внимательным и нежным, даже не догадываясь, насколько для него это будет хуже.

Джек с отвращением его оттолкнул.

– Даже если бы хотел, я бы никогда этого не сделал.

– Забавно, он сказал то же самое. – Мастер склонил голову набок. – Интересно, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем ты его разочаруешь?

– Этого не случится!

– Мы могли бы делиться, – с энтузиазмом продолжил Мастер, пропустив его слова мимо ушей. – Я бы трахал его рот, пока ты брал бы его сзади. Ох, ты себе не представляешь, каково это, быть с таймлордом вот так… – Он говорил так, словно он мог в любую секунду кончить в штаны. И все же Джек против воли представил сказанное, чувствуя, как это тут же отзывается в паху. Он взмолился, чтобы Мастер не заметил, и, надеясь, что его голос ничего не выдает, ответил:

– Ты не похож на того, кто делится.

– Ну, пожалуй, «делиться» было неудачным словом. Скорее «позволять трахать мое». – Мастер забрал свой тост и вышел из кухни.

– Если я когда-нибудь займусь с ним сексом, ты в этом участвовать не будешь, – крикнул Джек ему вслед и тут же пожалел об этом. «Не позволяй ему свести тебя с ума», – всплыли в его голове слова Доктора.

– Не «если», – последовал ответ. – «Когда».

Джек сел и закрыл глаза, пытаясь избавиться от заполнивших его разум образов, подкинутых Мастером, и потерпел неудачу. Он так ничего и не съел, и вернулся к Доктору, уснувшему, и в кои-то веки умиротворенному и безразличному к окружающему миру.

***

Когда ТАРДИС в очередной раз влипла в неприятности, Мастер всерьез задумался над тем, чтобы разбить консоль. Доктор без посторонней помощи едва ходил, но даже Джек не смог убедить его остаться.

Впрочем, наверное, именно это ему и было нужно, маленькое приключение, немного свежего воздуха и открытого пространства, чтобы сбежать от безумия еще ненадолго. Состояние Доктора вроде бы стабилизировалось, но Мастер знал, темнота осталась на своем месте, выжидая своего часа. Была в этом своя ирония: Доктор не мог справиться с ней, пока держал внутри, но стоило ему ее выпустить, и она разрушила бы его в тот же момент.

Даже Джек, похоже, радовался поводу выбраться с корабля. Мастер смотрел, как они торопливо собираются, и чувствовал, как к нему самому еще на шаг ближе подступает безумие.

Так что прежде чем они успели уйти, он подошел к Доктору и придержал его. Он ведь хорошо себя вел с их прошлого ухода, разве нет? Он заслужил награду.

Мастер положил руку Доктору на шею и притянул к себе, не обращая внимания на предостерегающий взгляд Джека.

– Возьми меня с собой, – потребовал он. Доктор покачал головой.

– Нет, – просто ответил он и ушел.

И Мастер снова остался один в комнате управления, отчаянно мечтая увидеть солнце.

 

Глава 4.

4.

Джек почувствовал, что ТАРДИС остановилась, и отправился дальше вглубь по коридорам. Он знал, где они. Сюда они прибывали с завидной периодичностью, и он всегда делал вид, что не понимает намека. В этот раз вступать в споры было лень, и он просто ушел.

Здесь было еще холоднее, свет еще глуше. Джек давно принял решение и все же с радостью бы снова ощутил как кожу согревает земное солнце. Он считал себя более чем терпеливым человеком, но, учитывая, как долго они не сходили ни на одну планету, даже у него начали сдавать нервы. Впрочем, Доктору было еще тяжелее – ни один из них не выносил жизни в клетке.

Вспомнив о Мастере, Джек подумал, что его-то ему как раз не жалко.

Чуть позже он остановился в большой комнате, где все стены занимали металлические полки, забитых разнообразным хламом и растениями, собранными с тысяч планет. Это была одна из тех причудливых комнат, в которые он порой забредал случайно и которые потом никогда не мог найти.

Джек подошел ближе к полкам. На его глазах один бутон расцвел в яркий цветок, ссохся и зачах. Рядом стояли песочные часы. Джек взял их и перевернул. Песок заструился вниз.

– Некоторые из этих растений живут наоборот, – разрезал тишину голос. Джек поднял голову и в дверном проёме увидел Доктора. Тот был одет в свой обычный полосатый пиджак и выглядел почти так же, как в тот день, в конце вселенной, когда Джек в первый раз встретил его в этом теле.

Тусклое освещение скрывало темные круги под глазами и прячущееся за улыбкой напряжение. С того случая внешне Доктор, казалось, вернулся к своему обычному состоянию, но Джек знал, что раны в его душе так и не зажили. Порой он слышал, как Доктор кричит во сне. Порой видел, как разбивает о стену кулаки.

Порой предпочитал ничего не замечать.

– Мы на Земле, – продолжил Доктор. – Двадцать первое столетие. Кардифф. – Он подошёл ближе и теперь стоял прямо перед Джеком. – Тебе следует уйти.

– Я не уйду.

– Здесь больше нет места для людей. Дальше будет только хуже. Если ты останешься, то пострадаешь.

«Я уже пострадал», – подумал Джек.

– Я тебя не брошу.

– Ты мне не нужен, – голос Доктора был мягок. Его слова не ранили, потому что Джек в них не верил. – Всё это и мы двое – больше, чем ты можешь вынести.

– Я не ребенок, – заявил Джек и напомнил: – Я переживу вас обоих.

– И все же ты человек. А мы нет.

– Я знаю, кто вы.

Доктор улыбнулся мягко, по-отечески, и покачал головой.

– Нет, не знаешь. Ты позволил себе обмануться нашей наружностью, как и все остальные. Даже спустя столько времени ты все еще ничего не видишь за человеческим лицом. Не замечаешь, что мы отличаемся от вас гораздо больше, чем ты когда-нибудь сможешь представить. – Он поднял узкую тонкую ладонь легко ткнул пальцем в песочные часы. На Джека накатила волна головокружения, чувство, будто он очень, очень далеко от дома, и секунду он действительно понимал, насколько это существо перед ним чужое.

Он глянул на часы. Песок остановился на середине пути на полпути, застыв во времени.

Джек задрожал от холода.

– Но ты чувствуешь боль, так же, как и мы, – сказал он. Доктор вздохнул.

– Так же, как и вы, да. Тебе не должно быть больно из-за меня. Я не жертва.

– Тогда почему хочешь, чтобы он причинял тебе боль?

Доктор пропустил волосы сквозь пальцы. Он вдруг показался вконец уставшим.

– Я не хочу, чтобы он причинял мне боль. В этом-то и смысл.

Джек сомневался, что понял.

– Тогда почему позволяешь?

Доктор грустно улыбнулся.

– Потому что должен. – Он повернулся, чтобы уйти. – Мы уходим через час. Прими решение.

Но Джек уже принял. Он посмотрел на маленькую стеклянную штучку в своей руке, ожидая, что песок посыплется вновь, но этого так и не случилось. Он осторожно поставил часы обратно на полку и подумал о людях и таймлордах, и о той пропасти между ними, которую он никогда не сможет преодолеть.

Теоретически он превосходил их в силе, потому что не мог умереть, и все же он был всего лишь человеком, а они нет, они олицетворяли собой стихию. Джек видел, на что способен Доктор в гневе, что творил Мастер в своем безумии, и подумал, что, возможно, без них вселенная стала бы лучше.

И все же идея вселенной, где не будет Доктора, была непереносима. Джек был бессмертен во всех смыслах этого слова, и мысль о том, что однажды Доктор исчезнет, приводила его в ужас.

Он сел на пол, ожидая, пока истечет час. Поднимаясь, задел плечом полку. Песочные часы упали и разлетелись на осколки.

***

Порой Джек задумывался, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он попал сюда, но быстро понимал, что это не имело значения. Иногда размышлял, как вообще умудрился оказаться здесь, в этом месте, с этим людьми. Он ведь только наблюдал.

Иногда он чувствовал себя так, будто жил на вулкане, стоял на пути надвигающегося цунами. Ожидая, когда его сметет.

Временами Мастер впадал в безумие. Настоящее, неподдельное безумие, не свою обычную легкую психованность. Он кричал, разбивал вещи, а однажды Джек слышал, как он умолял – в буквальном смысле умолял – Доктора выпустить его из ТАРДИС хотя бы на секунду. А Доктор покачал головой и сказал «Нет» и «Мне очень жаль», но взгляд его был жестким. В такие моменты Мастер становился особенно жесток. Джек старался не оставлять их наедине, но под конец не мог даже собрать осколки.

Временами Доктор снова начинал метаться, разваливаться на части у них на глазах. Обычно это заканчивалось медотсеком для него и парой новых синяков на лице для Мастера, и больше всего Джека пугало, что после Доктор, кажется, всегда обретал хоть какое-то подобие покоя. Как-то раз Мастер долго их игнорировал, практически не показываясь на глаза. Доктору опять стало хуже, и поначалу Джек был рад, что они одни, думал, что справится со всем самостоятельно. Думал, что Доктор рано или поздно преодолеет болезнь. Но трещины с каждым днем становились все заметней, а Джек ничего не мог сделать. Доктор его избегал, и немного погодя Джек проклял Мастера за то, что тот не обращает внимания на их беду. И ненавидел себя за эту мысль. Слишком уж это походило на поражение.

В конце ему оставалось лишь держать в руках рыдающего Доктора и пытаться отобрать у него нож.

В другие дни жизнь была настолько нормальной, насколько это вообще возможно в машине времени. Они ели, спали, работали, пытались отремонтировать ТАРДИС, рассказывали друг другу истории, развлекались. Как-то раз они втроем играли в карты, и на полчаса Джек почти забыл, как сильно ненавидел Мастера.

Ночью, лежа в кровати, он придумывал новые и оригинальные способы его убить. Остановился на шестидесяти двух, из которых лишь семь были физически осуществимы. Он засыпал с мыслями о Мастере, и видел сны о Докторе, которые утром изо всех сил старался забыть.

Порой он наблюдал, как они танцевали вокруг друг друга, совершая невидимые его глазу па. Порой они были так близки, что Джеку становилось больно и оставалось лишь размышлять, как много из их общей истории он не знает.

Джек собирал и хранил хорошие моменты, потому что они позволяли надеяться, что однажды все еще будет в порядке. Ему нравилось, когда Доктор вел себя как прежде, пусть он и знал, что это всего лишь маска. Как и все, Джек был рад обманываться.

Поэтому он смотрел, но не вглядывался, боясь увидеть за маской безразличия боль, вину и острую жажду наказания, просьбу «разорвите меня». Доктор искал что-то в Мастере, и Джек по-прежнему отказывался признавать, что именно – спасения, правосудия и возмездия за грехи, которых Джеку никогда не постичь.

Однако со временем ясных дней становилось все меньше. И Джек не мог выбросить из головы слова Доктора: «Будет только хуже», сказанные с уверенностью человека, который знает наверняка.

***

Мастер рассматривал Джека со смесью веселья и раздражения. Он влез в мир, который они построили вокруг себя, все время торчал рядом досадной помехой со своими горящими ненавистью взглядами, обвинениями и кулаками. С другой стороны, забавно было наблюдать, как он пытается стать в их личной вселенной своим и раз за разом терпит неудачу, не в силах понять их игр. Хотя порой Мастер исподтишка наблюдал за Доктором и задумывался, понимает ли сам Доктор.

Иногда Мастер мечтал, чтобы Джек просто исчез. Впрочем, в том еще оставались интересные неизученные возможности, да и убивать его тоже никогда не наскучит.

Он снова чувствовал приближение безумия – не только Доктор сходил здесь с ума. Мастер знал, если бы тому действительно захотелось, он бы нашел безопасный способ подарить ему пару минут на свободе. Это было его наказанием. Жить в коробке до конца вечности, как в передвижном гробу.

В этот раз Мастера охватило неестественное оживление, возбуждение, хотя он понимал, что закончится это все тем же, чем и в прошлый раз. Однако сейчас он танцевал по комнате управления, напевая песню, которую слышал на Скаро давным-давно, когда слово «далек» еще даже не существовало.

Когда рядом показался Доктор, Мастер поймал его за руки и прижал к стене, целуя глубоко и долго, обещая грядущую боль. Доктор задрожал и без единого слова вышел, оставив Мастера кружиться вокруг консоли, пока он, наконец, не остановился возле уродца.

– Ты его убиваешь, – тихо сказал уродец, и Мастер надулся. Никто не спрашивал, не убивает ли его заключение здесь.

– Ты так думаешь, Уродец? – он пожал плечами. «Уродец» – неплохое прозвище, пришло ему в голову. Здесь у всех были прозвища, почему Джек должен стать исключением?

Уродец, похоже, не нашел в этом ничего смешного.

– Если продолжишь в том же духе, он сломается. – Мастер в ответ расхохотался.

– Нет, нет, нет, – возразил он. – Я могу причинять ему боль, но от меня он и не ждет ничего другого. Столетиями я жил, чтобы наблюдать, как он страдает. – Мастер рассмеялся. – Я не могу его сломать. – Он склонился к нему, понизил голос, прижимаясь к Джеку, будто желая поведать секрет. – Ты можешь.

И он, танцуя, выплыл из комнаты, оставив Джека разбираться с битвой, бушующей в его собственной голове.

***

Тем же днём Джек зашел в гостиную и обнаружил, что она уже занята таймлордами. Они опередили Джека, расположившись на кушетке, каждый с книгой в руке. Мастер одной рукой обнимал Доктора и рассеянно гладил его по взъерошенным волосам. По Джеку пробежала дрожь – такая показная заботливость всегда так или иначе сопровождалась жестокостью. Но прямо сейчас Доктор выглядел здоровым, чуть ли не умиротворенным, и Джек решил не вглядываться слишком пристально.

Позже, прежде чем уйти, Мастер жестко, властно поцеловал Доктора и оставил их вдвоем в тишине.

– Как мы до такого дошли? – вырвалось у Джека. Доктор только пожал плечами.

– Я нажал на кнопку.

***

Доктор снова возился с консолью, гладил ее время от времени, просил ТАРДИС вести себя хорошо. Это был один из хороших дней, которые делались все реже, и Мастера нигде не было видно.

Джек сидел поблизости, перемешивая колоду карт, просто чтобы занять руки, пока его мысли кружились вокруг того, что сказал ему Мастер.

«Ты можешь его сломать». Джек посмотрел на казавшегося таким молодым человека у консоли, зная, что это правда. Не имеет значения, что делал с ним Мастер – именно Джек мог сломать его одним поцелуем. Если он сейчас встанет, подойдет к Доктору и коснется его губ, тот разобьется на миллион осколков. Мысль была одновременно пугающей и прекрасной.

Джек сглотнул и попытался сосредоточиться на картах. Одна выскользнула и упала на пол. Джек ее подобрал и засунул в колоду. «Пятёрка червей», подумал он, и в его улыбке скользнуло безумие.

«Ты можешь его сломать», – сказал Мастер.

И еще он сказал: «Ты хочешь его трахнуть».

«Я этого никогда не сделаю», – возразил Джек, а Мастер ответил: «Сделаешь».

Джек срывался и понимал это. Он был потерян с того момента, как Мастер заставил Доктора отсосать, а он смотрел и ничего не сделал. До сегодняшнего дня он чувствовал себя одноглазым посреди слепцов. Но, может быть, его глаз был стеклянным – в конце концов, в этом мире он всегда был чужим.

Пора уходить. Джек это знал. Здесь от него не будет никакой пользы, Доктор ему не позволит. С Торчвудом он мог делать хоть что-то, спасать мир или, по крайней мере, отдельных людей. Тут ему позволено было лишь смотреть, как Мастер помогает Доктору себя разрушать. Так что задерживаться действительно не имело смысла. Отвернуться, уйти и не оглядываться, как можно скорее, потому что он тонул, и теперь, глядя на них, ему приходилось на секунду притормаживать и напоминать себе, что правильно. А что нет.

Остановись в эту секунду ТАРДИС в Кардифе, у него, может быть, был бы шанс уйти и спасти хотя бы себя. Но этого не случилось. И что-то внутри него прокричало в последний раз и умерло.

Доктор не обращал на него внимания, увлеченный своей работой, пока Джек не схватил его за руки и не притянул к себе в объятье, лишь самую малость чересчур крепкое, чересчур собственническое.

И сказал:

– Ты задолжал мне танец.

Конец.


End file.
